Mark of Athena
by azhou1
Summary: I'm making a version of what I think should've happened. I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS AND THE SETTINGS ITS RICK RIORDONS. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No characters or scenes belong to me! Or places! Belongs to Rick Riordan!**

I will change the plot from the real book. Even though it's published, I love to read more and I'm sure others feel the same. I will try to write one every two weeks but you know life.

Leo

Leo looks at the engine, trying to update it. Suddenly, the 2 minute bell rings.

He yells into the microphone, "Captain is speaking here! Captain is speaking here. Can you hear me? 2 minutes to go. Woo!" Leo finishes updating as he jumps up and down. He turns the microphone off. Leo we walks to the deck and finds the others there already. Leo notices that Annabeth looks worried, Jason looks pale, Piper looks worried about Jason. Him? No one cares. Leo criticizes himself, 'Remember, always keep it light. No matter what the situation is. Even if she's dead."

Leo tries to lighten the mood, "Woohoo! Bad boy supreme is almost there! Let's party!" Annabeth cracks a smile as Piper and Jason made no sign of hearing him. Leo sighs, Gaea was right, useless. He's not even fit to be a pawn on a chessboard. Oh well. Suddenly, Camp something is visible.

Leo says, "We are here! At Camp…. What was it called?"

Jason rolls his eyes, "Jupiter."

Annabeth looks at the white truce flap for the hundredth time and yells, "Don't kill us!" Argo || certainly doesn't look friendly. After all, it's a warship. Leo began to say something but Piper shakes her head. Probably afraid that he will ruin everything, again. Leo takes out a remote control and the ship softly lands. He spots that all Romans have weapons and began to get nervous.

Jason steps up to a place where everyone can see him, "Hello my fellow Romans! We have arrived!" A guy with dark hair and green eyes is standing next to a beautiful girl. They both have bedsheets, no… Togas on them. Looks like bedsheets to Leo at least.

Annabeth looks like she wants to scream something. Suddenly, Leo knew who the boy is. It is Percy Jackson.

Percy

Percy hates being a praetor. Hates it. What's the point? He can't believe that no one makes fun of him wearing bedsheets. He sees Octavion arguing with Hylla about something. Then, Percy spots the ship and tells Reyna.

Reyna nods as she booms, "Romans! The ship has arrived! Remember, don't attack unless they do. Besides, according to Praetor Percy, Jason Grace is there!" Percy suddenly spots Annabeth. He knows that Annabeth is not running to him so he began running.

Percy screams, "Annabeth!" They hug each other tightly. Leo looks on with disgust.

He says, "Can't you take a break?" Piper punches him on the arm and he rubs it.

Reyna says, "Introductions and Percy Jackson that is extremely rude. I am Reyna, Praetor of the First Legion. Protector of Rome and the leader. Daughter of Bellona." Reyna spots Annabeth and gives a look of disgust. A flame appears in her eyes. Percy backs away a bit.

Leo questions, "Like the food?" Reyna sends a glare at him and he backs away into Annabeth.

Annabeth also backs away, "Leo!"

Leo hisses, "Sorry."

Percy says loud enough so people can hear, "I am Praetor Percy of the 12 legion. Son of Poseidon. By the way Jason, you can have your position back." Jason nods, staring at Reyna. Percy wonders why.

Hazel steps forward, "I am Hazel, daughter of Hades, centurion of the fifth legion." Jason seems surprised by this news.

Frank walks to his girlfriend and holds her hand, "And I'm Frank, son of Mars, centurion of the fifth legion."

Jason whistles, "Wow… Frank, a son of Mars. A lot has certainly been happening while I was gone." Frank nods, turning a bit red.

Annabeth walks up to Percy, "I'm An-"

Percy interrupts, "She's Annabeth. Smartest daughter of Athena. Counselor of the Athena cabin and my girlfriend." Percy hugs her and a spark of electricity went through him. He silently curses Aphrodite.

Piper rolls her eyes, "I'm Piper. Counselor of Aphrodite, so obviously the daughter of Aphrodite."

Leo shouts, "HELLO! MY NAME IS LEO VALDEZ AND IS THE SON OF HEPHAESTUS, AND THE COUNSELOR TOO!"

Percy says, "I'm not deaf but I think I am now." Someone with some humor? Percy is loving this! He notices that Leo is tapping his fingers. AHDH. Percy guesses that he has a bad case of it.

Reyna says, "Welcome, Greeks."

Octavion interrupts, "Seriously, Praetor? Welcome?"

Reyna smartly says, "Octavion, you are the augor. Now, Greeks. Put down your weapons and leave them on the ship." Leo sets down his hammer, Annabeth with her knife, and Jason with the coin. Reyna turns to Piper, waiting.

Piper uses charmspeak on everyone, "I don't have any. Please put down your weapons." Everyone puts down their weapons besides Reyna who placed a sword right in front of her neck.

Piper gasps, "How- how did you-"

Reyna says, "Charmspeak doesn't work on me. There's a dagger in your pocket. Take it out." Piper takes it out.

Reyna continues, "Thank you. Meet me at my house, in 30 minutes. Frank and Hazel, will you show them where it is?" They nod. She snaps her fingers and some Romans went out of the daze Piper put them in. Reyna walks away to her house.

Piper whispers, "I'm going to buy some time. Reyna is probably doing things and we need privacy. Sorry Jason but you can't join this time."

Jason says, "Wha-?"

Piper uses charmspeak, "Shut up Jason. Sorry everyone. I'll wake you up later." Jason immediately stops talking.

Piper stops using her power, "Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. We will have a meeting after I make something happen. Not Jason." They all nod besides Jason who is scowling slightly.

Piper charmspeaks, "SLEEP!" Everyone falls asleep. She wakes up Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Frank, and Hazel only. Piper looks at Jason who's fast asleep.

Annabeth asks, "Why did you call us?"

Piper sighs, "Reyna is on the quest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Most characters and settings are not mine. They are Rick Riordon's**

I'm sorry if the chapter is short. I just wanted to do this one. The next chapter is going to be Annabeth's point of view.

Piper

Everyone gasps and began talking until Piper silences them.

Piper says, "She's going. A as the 7th member and Athena also told me that Annabeth can accompany the crew. Also, do you think that Jason likes me? Over Reyna?"

Annabeth shrugs, "I don't know yet. Being honest of course. I'll tell you when I analyze them."

Piper smiles, "Thanks."

She charmspeaks, "WAKE UP AND FORGET WHAT HAPPENED BESIDES THE ONES THAT I JUST TALKED TO!"

Percy winces, "You're loud Piper." Octavion walks over, rubbing his eyes. He looks like he just came out of a daze. Suddenly, everyone blacked out. Everything.

Jason

Jason wakes up before blacking out. When everything stopped being black he opens his eyes to see that everyone is waking up now. Jason looks at Piper and helps her up. Jason curses himself silently. He shouldn't have done that. Now Reyna would be mad. He looks at Reyna who is in her house, doing paperwork, not seeming to be affected.

Annabeth yells, "Where's Percy!?" Jason turns around to see Annabeth pointing to some ashes. Annabeth bends down and began crying.

Jason takes charge, "First, second, third, fourth, and fifth legion besides the ones that are in the quest, patrol the borders. The rest of you, back to normal activities." Annabeth looks at him, probably impressed by his leadership. Jason smiles at Annabeth who smiles weakly.

Annabeth looks at his watch, "Hurry, or Reyna and Hylla will kill us." Everyone began running and finally made it 1 minute before the time. Reyna opens the door and they went to the living room. Annabeth, Piper, and Leo sits on the red couch. Hazel and Frank is on the blue couch. Reyna and Jason sits on the Praeter chairs.

Reyna starts, "Athena visited me yesterday and told me that I'm the 7th and Annabeth can accompany." Everyone nods.

Reyna says, "My sister, Hylla, will-"

Hylla interrupts, "I will be the make up Praeter and make sure that Octavian doesn't become Praetor. My Amazons will help us."

Reyna nods, "Perfect. Gwen will be the other."

Hylla says, "Annabeth Chase, come with me." She rises up and Annabeth follows Hylla.

Reyna shrugs, "Anyways, we should get to know each other and fatal flaws. Strengths. Whatever you feel like sharing, I'll go first I guess. By the way, we leave the day after tomorrow after lunch. So, you know about me already. My fatal flaw is the curse of Aphrodite. I don't want to share it yet. My strengths is fighting of any kind, feeling weapons, summoning them, and a bunch of other things. Don't feel like talking about them."

Jason went next, "You know me too. My fatal flaw is jealousy. I'm the son of Jupiter or Zeus."

Piper says, "Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. Fatal flaw is pride. She is the daughter of wisdom and strategy of fighting. She focuses on plans and love them. Annabeth doesn't like weaving."

Piper went, "I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. My fatal flaw is revenge. Almost like a child of Nemesis. I can use my voice to make people do things. Except gods or goddesses or Reyna. Can Hylla avoid it?"

Reyna nods, "Yes, if she knows that you're using it. For me, I can avoid it no matter what. Even Venus attempted."

Piper continues, "Ok. I wonder what they are doing now."

Reyna looks calm, "I hope that Hylla won't kill Annabeth Chase."

Jason says, "Me too." Piper wonders how Reyna can be not full of emotion. What is the curse of Aphrodite?

Leo taps his foot, "I'm Leo, and my fatal flaw is that I care about machines more than people. I'm a fire user and a builder."

Piper says, "I will say Percy's. He's the son of Poseidon and the fatal flaw is loyalty." Suddenly, a loud crash came from Hylla's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Most characters and settings belong to Rick Riordon. I'm going to add, maybe, some more characters that I'll create.**

Annabeth

Annabeth wonders what Hylla wants when he follows Hylla to the room. She began to open her mouth but decides against it. When they finally got there, Hylla points to a seat. Annabeth sits on it and immediately, ropes tie her up. She is blindfolded. Annabeth also got gagged but she knocks an item over. Crash! Hylla knocks her out with some kind of wood and she blacks out, feeling herself getting dragged.

A needle injects some kind of potion into her arm. Her blindfold came off. She blinks, looking at her surroundings. It looks like they are underground. Not alone. A beautiful woman is there. Gaea. For once, she didn't have any questions or thoughts.

Gaea says to Hylla, "Nice job Hylla."

Hylla replies, "Thank you."

Gaea walks to Annabeth, "You will obey me. Only I know the password to take the serum of possessing off. Spy for me but act normal. Do not remember that you saw me. Just obey." Annabeth nods, influenced by the potion.

Gaea continues, "I will send monsters but you must fight. Don't worry about passing information. Stay in this jail until any of the others rescue you." She walks out and locks the door.

Hylla goes back to the room that Annabeth was in before.

Percy

Where's Annabeth? All he remembers is getting swallowed into the earth. Percy feels water nearby but he needs fire. He spots a torch that's lit a mile away. Percy didn't get the needle as they call it. They say that they are giving it to him today. Percy began running until he finds the exits. Percy rank ht and sees Camp Jupiter. Reyna's living room. All of them except Reyna looks startled.

Percy looks around, "Where's Annabeth?"

Piper says, "Disappeared in Hylla's room. Hylla is crying in her room, we are giving her a moment. She thinks it's her fault."

Percy nods, "Where is she now?"

Hazel says, "We think it's with…. With… Gaea."

Reyna talks without emotion, "Where were you?" Percy tells them the story.

Reyna nods, "We will leave tonight." Suddenly an Iris message appears.

Chiron says, "Where's Annabeth? There's a new prophecy concerning her Rachel thinks."

Rachel comes, "She's with Gaea. Tell her to prophecy:

Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The mark of Athena burns through Rome,

The one who is controlled,

Shall make a decision,

To have the demigod load,

Or stick with earth forever without tension,

Rhythm's beats will help her defeat,

The hotness of the heat,

Never forget to never be with the meat."

Percy says, "That's a long prophecy and I thought Reyna was the 7th?"

Rachel nods, "Doesn't mean that she isn't important on the quest. I sense Annabeth, she is in the west."

Leo nods, "Let's go, now!" Everyone agrees. Reyna puts Hylla and Gwen in charge. Percy thinks that he sees an evil glint in Hylla's eyes but guesses that he's hallucinating.

Annabeth

With new orders, she appears on the ship.

Percy asks, "Where have you been Wise Girl." He hugs her tightly.

Annabeth hugs back, "I just escaped Seaweed Brain."

Piper coughs, "We should get going and there's a prophecy." They say the prophecy as Annabeth nods.

Annabeth says, "Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The mark of Athena burns through Rome,

The one who is controlled,

Shall make a decision,

To have the demigod load,

Or stick with earth forever without tension,

Rhythm's beats will help her defeat,

The hotness of the heat,

Never forget to never be with the meat.

I have to think and analyze that. Mind if I sleep for a while? I'm a bit tired." She yawns.

Piper nods as she heads to the bedroom, "Only for one hour though. We have a meeting at the mess hall in one hour!"

Annabeth nods, "Fine with me." She goes to her bedroom and begins to sleep. Gaea appears in her dreams.

Gaea says, "This is how I am going to talk to you. Any news?"

Annabeth nods, "New prophecy

Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The mark of Athena burns through Rome,

The one who is controlled,

Shall make a decision,

To have the demigod load,

Or stick with earth forever without tension,

Rhythm's beats will help her defeat,

The hotness of the heat,

Never forget to never be with the meat."

Gaea nods, "I'll think about it. Sweet dreams." She fades as Annabeth dreams of books and reading.

Annabeth wakes up in 50 minutes, she takes a shower. After that, she changes into sneakers, pants, shirt, and brings a book. Annabeth walks there. Everyone is already there. Leo has marked the seats in the round table. That way, there's no head. She sits down next to Leo and Percy.

Jason

Jason thinks he knows which girl he wants. It is…

 **Like the cliffhanger? Please review. Curious about which girl you want. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordon. Characters and settings.**

 **Please review! I need reviews to have ideas! Sorry for the not too long chapter but this is the 3rd chapter I'm positing today.**

Jason

It is Reyna. She's has the war spirit that Piper doesn't have. Jason wonders how he will tell Piper. Or Reyna for that matter. He decides to talk to Piper first but after the meeting.

Annabeth says, "Earth to Jason."

Jason looks up, startled, "Sorry. What are we talking about?"

Leo says, "The prophecy dumbo." Piper slaps Leo.

Annabeth says,"We were going to start but Leo keeps making jokes."

Leo strokes an invisible beard, "We are just starting though. It's 3 now. Now it's started."

Annabeth smart mouths him, "Yes, but we might of been eating lunch if it weren't for you." Leo doesn't know how to get her back. Piper high fives Annabeth.

Annabeth says, "So I was saying that some of the lines sort of go together. I probably am the wisdom's daughter. The 'wisdom's daughter', me, is related to the words, 'the mark of Athena burns through Rome.' Which means that Rome will burn? I'm going to use the laptop to try and get more news."

Leo smiles, "The dumbo computer that's sooo girly. Hehehe." He says it in a very high pitched girly voice that makes everyone except for Annabeth, and Reyna laugh. Piper punches Leo on the stomach, playfully.

Annabeth sighs, "Anyways, before Leo's joke, I was saying that the lines go together. Also, the 'hotness of the heat' part goes with the burning probably. I wonder who the one who's controlled is. By whom?" She takes out a gigantic notepad and opens page 195, if Jason's eyesight is correct.

Annabeth reads, "Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The mark of Athena burns through Rome,

The one who is controlled,

Shall make a decision,

To have the demigod load,

Or stick with earth forever without tension,

Rhythm's beats will help her defeat,

The hotness of the heat,

Never forget to never be with the meat

The decision. We have to make friends with the decision maker, whoever that is. Demigod load? Sounds like a bunch of demigods piled together. That probably would be from Camp Half Blood or Jupiter. Stick on the earth without tension. I left that one blank, since it's a bit confusing, as prophecies are. Rhythm's beats, maybe we have to find Apollo? The last line, 'Never forget to never be with the meat', sound like that we should become vegetarians, like Piper." No one else has anything to add.

Leo says, "Looks like we have a big booty to kick."

Piper scolds, "Leo! Anyways, what's our next step?"

Annabeth says, "It says that the Mark of Athena shall burn through Rome. Rome? Or Apollo?"

Reyna says, "The earth might be Gaea, goddess of earth, in that sentence. I think we have to find Apollo first. How about we vote on paper?" Everyone agrees and casts in the votes. Jason votes Apollo, as it sounds important.

Annabeth reads off the votes, "Apollo, Apollo, Rome, Apollo, Apollo, Apollo, Apollo, and Apollo."

Reyna folds her arms, "Apollo it is." Everyone nods. Leo sets course for Rome.

Leo suddenly says, "I think we have a sea monster over there." He points and everyone's eyes follow. A hydra is standing there, blowing fire on the ship. Everyone runs from the fire besides Leo. Annabeth takes out her knife, trying to distract it. Percy makes waves crash into the hydra. Jason makes electricity hit the snake.

Reyna yells, "Annabeth and I should distract it. The rest of you, combine your powers and shoot it at the monsters!" Reyna seems to have a few hidden powers that she wishes not to put in the combining. It seems that she knows that Annabeth won't be able to distract it herself. Reyna distracts it by insulting it. Percy calls a water ball, Leo calls a fireball, Jason calls a ball of electricity, Piper soothes it with her voice, Hazel makes a ball of metal, and Frank turns into a fish, chops of some scales and drops it. Everyone throws it at the hydra as it explodes. It's defeated.

Leo yells, "My ship!" The ship is in bad shape, the sails are hanging and the mast is… Let's not describe the mast. As for the everyone, they are in bad shape.

Annabeth says, "Be right back." She limps and gets a to do journal, a pencil, and a pen.

Leo says, "We need tar, lime, and a lot of metal."

Piper scolds, "We also need to treat our own wounds. Besides Reyna." Reyna isn't scratched or bleeding anywhere. She dodged most of them. Reyna gets medicine and everyone treats their wounds.

Annabeth says, "Now that we are good, let's split up. Leo and Percy, tar? Piper, and Hazel, metal? Reyna and Frank, lime? As in the sand. Jason and I can guard the ship." Everyone agrees to the plan.

Jason replies, "How about after lunch? I need to talk to Piper and Reyna." They leave the room and walks to Jason's room.

Jason began, "Girls, I have made my decision of who I want. Please don't get upset or anything. We will still be friends no matter what." They both nod, eyes fixed on Jason.

Jason chooses, "I'm sorry Pipes, I choose Reyna." Reyna, for one, smiles. Piper cries. They all walk to lunch, knowing that it's obvious of what's happening. He holds hands with Reyna. They sit down, Jason next to Reyna and Piper.

Reyna whispers to him, "Let's go to my room after getting the supplies." Jason nods.

Piper

How could Jason choose Reyna over Piper! Piper tells herself to not get too upset. Maybe she should go out with Leo? Leo is more of a brother though. Never mind. Leo isn't good. Piper rubs her eyes while eating food. The blessing of Aphrodite made her eyes not red but ok. It is time to go now. She's with Hazel, who seems nice. Piper smiles at Hazel weakly and Hazel pats her back. They step on land, a bit wobbling but soon, they straighten up.

Piper asks, "Feel anything?"

Hazel nods, "There is a big piece of bronze and some silver a few feet." 5 cyclops, 2 chimeras, Python, and the orthrus. Hazel takes out a sword while Piper takes out a dagger. Hazel creates a tunnel to lead them past but the monsters smells them. They block the exit and entrance. Hazel makes the tunnel collapse.

Suddenly, Jason's voice appeared, "Piper! I want to be your girlfriend again! Come back to be! Giant! Help!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO OR HOO series, Rick Riordon does.**

 **Please REVIEW! I got 107 views and only ONE person reviewed!**

Piper

Piper began running toward the voice but Hazel holds her back. Piper looks at who said it and finds a cyclops.

Piper mutters, "Sorry for doing that Hazel."

Hazel shrugs, "If it was Frank, I would've done the same. Now let's fight." Easier said than done. The cyclops charges first. Hazel makes diamonds appear and attack them but the cyclops dodges them.

Piper charmspeaks, "Why don't you kill each other. The best gets a diamond!" Unfortunately, it also works on Hazel.

Piper frowns, "Besides Hazel and I." Hazel stops and Piper mutters a sorry to Hazel.

Hazel says, "Thanks Piper. Just wondering, who did Jason chose? You don't have to answer but…"

Piper sighs, "Jason chose Reyna."

Hazel sighs, "I'm so sorry. Hey, do you want to have a sleepover at my place? It'll be fun and there only will be the two of us."

Piper brightens, "Sure! That would be great." Piper looks back at the battle. They destroyed themselves already.

Hazel sees the metal and they drag it back on the ship.

Annabeth sees them, "That's large! This is perfect!" She drags it into the metal supply.

Hazel asks, "Where are the others?" Jason came and greets them.

Jason sighs, "Not back yet."

Leo

Percy and Leo rides on a few horses or Pegasuses rather. They fly up into the air.

Leo shouts, "Tar, baby! Come to daddy!" Percy sighs. Leo frowns, why is his ADHD acting worse than before?

Percy sees tar, "There." The horses with wings land on the ground. Percy and Leo grabs tar. Unfortunately, the pegasie ran away. The air turned to zero degrees. Percy and Leo began running to warmer air. They spot the ship but a goddess stops them.

The goddess says, "We meet again, Leo Valdez."

Leo sneers, "Khione, goddess of snow." Khione blasts snow and Leo disappears.

Percy

Percy yells, "Leo?"

Khione laughs, "Goodbye." She disappears and the air becomes warm once again. Leo is out of sight. Percy drags the tar to the ship.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "You are late, Seaweed Brain." She helps drag the tar.

Jason says, "Where's Leo?" Percy tells the story.

Jason sighs, "Frank and Reyna isn't back yet. You can go to your room." Percy nods as he goes back. Percy drinks some lemonade. Percy makes some animal shapes out of water.

Frank

Frank glances at Reyna, his leader, "Praetor Reyna? May I speak to you?" Frank is using the formal way to speak to the leader.

Reyna uses Latin, "Potes." *You can.*

Frank nods, "What other powers do you have?"

Reyna sighs, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Frank asks, "Ok, then what's the curse of Venus?"

Reyna sighs, "Idem responsum." *The same answer*

Frank decides to change the subject, "Ok… Let's dig up this beach?" Reyna nods as she whistles. Scipio, her Pegasus, flies down with a giant bucket. Reyna began to dig and put line into the bucket. Frank copies her. When the bucket is full, Reyna rides on Scipio and Frank turns into a horse. They get to the ship and unload the lime. Reyna climbs down from Scipio and Frank turns back human. They get the story of Leo.

Reyna nods, "And the child of Boreas did it?"

Annabeth nods, "Were you paying attention?"

Reyna scowls, "Of course! Sometimes I wonder if you are the child of Minerva! If a child of Boreas did it, than his whole kingdom is on Gaea's side."

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Whatever, now I will have to do as much of Leo's job as I can. Until he comes back or…" She didn't finish her sentence.

Percy says, "How about we get 2 hours of free time?" Everyone agrees besides Annabeth who is trying to fix the ship.

Frank decides to go with Hazel to her room. They link hands as they get there. Hazel snaps her fingers and the Mist comes out. The garden of Bacchus is there as it fills the room.

Hazel says, "My favorite spot to relax."

Frank nods, "Me too." He grabs towels to lay upon and they do.

Hazel murmurs, "Love you."

Frank smiles, "Me too." They lay there, breathing the fresh air and laughs.

Jason

Jason take Reyna to his room. Reyna walks to his room with him.

Jason says, "Let's dance." He hits a button and soft music comes out. Reyna and Jason's arms link on the other's hips as they dance. Jason spins Reyna around. At the end of that song, they are both famished.

Reyna says, "Lets go to the training room."

Jason sighs, "Fine." They walk down to Reyna's training center. The first part is to make the weapon. Leo made it set to random supplies. Reyna clicked the two person button and the supplies for two came out as two desks came out to. Reyna sits on one and Jason sits on the other. Jason looks at his supplies. It's some weeds, grass, wood, a bit of metal, and some duct tape.

Reyna finishes hers, "You know we have the same materials, right? Why didn't you start?"

Jason says, "I'm starting." He knots the grass and roots altogether. With some rope and duct tape. He also tapes the wood on and the metal is on the hilt of the sword. He looks at Reyna's, it looks exactly like a sword. Jason gapes at Reyna's sword.

Reyna hits the next button, "I think this one is for us to duel." Jason attempts to swipe at Reyna's head but Reyna dodges it as she makes an attempt for Jason's knees. Jason jumps and Reyna kicks him, slamming him into the wall.

Reyna says, "I win. Do you want to get some soda and pizza?"

Jason nods, "Yes! By the way, the only reason I chose you is that you like fighting and training. I like people who play hard to get. Piper is neither. You are both, Reyna."

Reyna says, "Wow." They get to the cafeteria and began to eat. When they finishes, they throw out the garbage and goes back to practicing archery. Reyna makes every target as Jason misses the whole board.

Percy

Something is off about Annabeth. Percy doesn't know why but he can sense it. Percy excuses himself to talk to Piper.

Percy says, "I think Annabeth is acting strange, don't you?"

Piper nods, "I think so too. I just can't place my finger on it, you?"

Percy shakes his head, "I can't either but can you make Annabeth sleep the next time we have a meeting so we can talk about what to do with her? Wow, I feel like a terrible boyfriends now."

Piper smiles, "Here's the plan…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest, thanks for the review. To answer your comment, they were not at the city limits back then. Since, I got to chose the location.**

Percy

Percy jumps as the ship gets knocked. Percy looks around, scanning for the source. Suddenly, Percy remembers Annabeth. Annabeth. She's in trouble. Percy can feel it.

Jason says, "Let's go!" They all ran to find Annabeth with a knife, tearing the ship apart. She turns to them and attacks Hazel, with an army of monsters behind her. Hazel becomes unconscious. Frank ran to her side.

Reyna, Jason, and Piper disappears. Probably fighting the monsters. Leaving Frank and Percy with Annabeth.

Frank yells, "What's wrong with you Annabeth?" Annabeth smirks in his direction and pulls out her phone. She texts someone and even more monsters appear. Frank tackles her but she dodges it. Frank looks at Percy for help but Percy just can't attack his friend who's not acting like herself. Percy suddenly takes her phone away but Annabeth sees him and takes out her knife. She tackles him, taking the phone away. Annabeth calls Monster donut and more monsters come. So much that there's no room on the ship for the monsters.

Percy spots Reyna, who's fighting like a whirlwind. Reyna dodges most of the attacks and kills half the monsters but there's more that's coming. Reyna pauses for breath. Reyna looks at her cuts, bleeding on her legs, and hands. Percy ran to the her with nectar. Reyna drinks some before going back. Suddenly, Reyna is glowing red.

A monster yells, "Run! She has the blessing of Bellona!" Most of the monsters run but Reyna blocks the exit. Reyna kills all the monsters since the glow made them cower in fear and nothing can touch her. Except Annabeth.

Suddenly, Gaea's face appears, "Annabeth! You are making me very unhappy, ATTACK!" Annabeth attacks Reyna who dodges the attack. She slams into the railing and the ship groans as it sways. Annabeth rises up once again, phone in hand. She began to text but Reyna kicks her and she drops the phone. Reyna throws the phone into the water.

Percy yells at Gaea, "What did you do to her!?"

Gaea laughs coldly, "Possessing her is easy."

Frank faces Gaea, "How do you undo it?"

Gaea chuckles, "A password that only I know!" Gaea disappears and Annabeth attacks Jason. Jason summons lightning. It hit Annabeth. She crumbles to the floor.

Percy yells "Annabeth! Why did you do that Jason?"

Jason looks at his feet, "We need some rest and she's being influenced by Gaea right now! We need restraints."

Piper gasps, "Is that Leo?"

Leo

Leo sees his ship and he nearly blacked out. Poor ship.

Leo yells, "Bad boy supreme is back! Woo HOO! Come back to be my ship!" He jumps on the ship.

Piper punches him, "Where have you been?"

Leo laughs, "Ouch beauty queen! That hurts!" Everyone besides Annabeth hugs him.

Leo frowns, "Where's Annabeth? Why is the ship in ruins? What happened while I was gone?" Percy sighs as he answers all his questions. Leo began to pull things out of his toolbelt.

Piper asks, "How long do you think you need to fix the ship?"

Leo calculates, "About 1-3 days I think. I can fix the minor problems when the ship is moving." He goes to the control room, began to pull out things and work. Leo finishes in time for dinner but he decides to skip it. Leo went back to the mast and the steering wheel. He fixes the steering wheel first since it's a bit more important. Leo looks at the mast. Leo whistles as he fixes it. It's about 11:30 pm when he finishes fixing the mast. Leo looks at the dark sky and realizes he forgot to fix the lights so he goes to the engine room. Leo takes out a hammer, screwdriver, and some nails. He began hammering and fixing the engine. When he's done, it's about 1pm in the next. Leo's stomach growls, but Leo decides to ignore it. He can eat later. Someone comes in.

Jason notices Leo working, "Hey, how's the progress?"

Leo stifles a yawn, "It's going good so far. I think we can start moving in a day or two." He doesn't look up from the engine. Then Leo stands up and walks to the top of the ship. He opens a secret door that he built. Leo walks in and began to fix the compass that is broken. Also, the sails and the railing. Leo's eyes are drooping since he's so tired but he shakes his head to keep himself awake. Leo fixes the wire, still ignoring sleep and food.

Suddenly, Jason comes in, "Come on, let's eat breakfast." Leo looks up, smiling.

Leo says, "I'm not hungry." Even to him, his voice sounds weak.

Jason frowns, "When was the last time you took a break?"

Leo smiles, "What's the date? Get it date as in Reyna?"

Jason groans, "I get it. The date is June 29."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm sorry for the delay. I was very busy but I managed to finish! Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

Leo

Leo feels his ADHD getting out of control.

He yells, "June 29! But then there is only a month and a few days! I can never finish this! We won't make it." Leo's whole body goes up on flames.

Jason yells, "Percy and Piper! We need some help here!" Piper runs there with Percy. They immediately see what the problem is.

Piper charmspeaks, "Calm down!" Leo doesn't listen to her. Charmspeak doesn't work since he's very angry. Jason looks at Leo worried. Percy summons water and tries to demolish the flames. Especially the ones near flammable objects.

Jason tries to calm Leo, "Calm down!" Leo looks at him, eyes full of rage. The fire began spreading toward the flammable section.

Piper bites her lip, "Any ideas?"

Percy yells, "I wish we have Annabeth!" Annabeth. It's always about Annabeth for Percy. No one else cares about him. Leo finally figures out that it's rage making his ADHD worse.

Piper sighs, "Leo, take a deep breath."

Leo says, "I'm going to drown myself." He walks to the deck as he jumps into the ocean.

Percy

Percy seriously doesn't know what's going on to the guy, Leo. When Leo jumps overboard, he wonders if he should follow.

Piper sighs, "Percy, can you bring us to follow Leo?"

Percy nods, "Sure, but what's wrong with him?"

Jason thinks out loud, "I think I know but I might be wrong."

Piper says, "What's your idea?"

Jason sighs, "How often do you check on Leo versus the other?"

Piper starts to understand, "I don't check on him at all."

Jason nods, "I'm the only one who checked. He didn't sleep or eat ever since."

Percy looks into the water, "Let's jump." They jump as Percy forms a bubble to let them breath. He spots Leo who apparently is fully awake. Percy notices that the fire is keeping him alive. Leo shouts something but it's impossible to hear him.

Percy swims forward as the others follow him. Percy sees the flames spreading through the water and smoke rising.

Jason says, "What's the plan?" Suddenly all of them, including Leo, appeared on land. Away from the ship.

Leo coughs, "I thought I was underwater?" His flames dimmed slightly. Suddenly, a bright light appeared. The light dimmed and a burly man appeared. Jason bows. It is Hephaestus that appeared.

Jason bows, "Lord Vulcan."

Hephaestus smiles, "It is Hephaestus for now since I am in my Greek form."

Percy mutters, "Great. Now, can you tell us what is happening to Leo?" Leo's up in flames again.

Hephaestus says, "That you shall have to figure out yourself. I came to give each of you advice. Percy, your advice is to stay away from who you want to be with. Jason, your advice is to help Leo. Leo, your advice is to not forget."

Leo thinks out loud, "About what?"

Hephaestus frowns, "You remember it now but for later, don't forget. I have to go now." He flickers away.

Leo mutters, "That was helpful. Not." Percy looks at the floor and finds a scroll that says Leo's name on it. Leo grabs it but Percy snatches it up. Leo sends fire but Percy blocks it, trying to open the scroll. Percy looks at the scroll, great it's mechanical. Leo attempts to attack Percy but Jason pulls Leo away. Leo bursts into flames and makes Jason drop him. Percy tries to open the scroll but Leo tackles Percy. Piper grabs the scroll. Suddenly, Leo whistles.

Percy pants, "What was that for?"

Leo looks at the scroll, "For him to come." A Phoenix arrives as it blinds Piper with fire.

Annabeth

Annabeth wakes up, seeing Hazel looking at her. Annabeth fight the restraints but it looks as if it has been strongly held together. Annabeth looks back at Hazel. Of course, the metal. Mixed with gold, iron, and steel.

Annabeth chokes out the words, "Wh-" She has a coughing fit. Hazel looks at her before going sitting down.

Hazel sighs, "Hi Annabeth. Nice to see you conscious.

Annabeth looks at Hazel, "What… Are.. The… Restraints… For." She coughs between the words. Hazel explains everything while she feeds nectar to Annabeth. Annabeth immediately tastes cookies and ice cream. She began to heal.

Hazel says, "What happened to you?"

Annabeth looks around, "Gaea was possessing me."

Hazel nods, "I better call Frank."

Frank comes in, "Did someone call me?"

Hazel frowns, "Were you eavesdropping?"

He turns red, "Umm.."

Hazel sighs, "I guess it's a yes. Can you undo the restraints?"

Frank turns to Annabeth, "Is it safe?"

Hazel faces Annabeth, "Yes." Frank tears apart the binds and Annabeth sits up. Hazel watches her every move.

Leo

Leo feels himself falling deeper, deeper, and deeper down into the world of madness. Leo sees the Phoenix and strokes the feathers. Suddenly the letter opens while Leo reads it.

It says, 'Don't forget about the day they died.' Leo burns the paper up but a new one appears. Leo began to tear it but it didn't tear. Percy watches with interest. Jason and Piper are backing away. Leo's flames flicker out.

Leo looks at his ship and says, "I'm going to the controls." He jumps up, quickly puts the paper in, and ran to the engine room.

Hazel yells, "Who's on the ship!"

Leo shouts, "It's me! Leo!"

Hazel says, "I'm coming to see you." Leo hears a pair of feet but decides to work anyways. Besides, Hazel can't open the door. Leo had installed a fingerprint and passcode.

Hazel pounds on the door, "Open up!"

Leo laughs, "I'll pass, thanks."

Hazel sighs, "I mean it's time for lunch."

Leo shouts, "I'll just eat here thanks."

Hazel wonders, "How?"

Leo smiles, "Anything is possible, metal detector."

Hazel frowns, "Leo!"

Leo tries to not laugh, "What?"

Hazel sighs, "I'm getting Piper."

Leo laughs, "I'm getting earphones." Leo can hear Hazel's footsteps fading. Leo put on some earphones and began to create a few secret weapons and other secret things.

Piper

Piper ran to try to get on the ship. Jason grabs Percy, Piper and they flew to the ship.

Piper fingers a white necklace, "Let's ask Leo at lunch to tell what happened."

Jason looks at Piper, "You're right. If I know Leo, he won't skip lunch."

Percy shakes his head, "He changed."

Piper decides to charm speak, "Here's the plan…"


	8. Chapter 8- Meeting the gods and goddesse

**Hi guys! Sorry that this is a bit late. Writers block, that's all. Now, some characters want to talk.**

 **Percy: Hey!**

 **Leo: Hi!**

 **Reyna: ...**

 **Me: Percy, do the disclaimer**

 **Percy: Right. azhou1 doesn't own PJO or HOO**

 **Me: Finally. By the way, sorry Leo**

 **Leo: Uh oh**

Jason

Piper decides to charm speak, "Here's the plan. Jason, you and Percy grab Leo into the great hall. I'll ask the others to meet us at the great hall." Jason nods, knowing that he can't argue. Percy also nods. Piper smiles before they went to their 'missions'.

Jason walks with Percy, "Hey… Percy. Do you think this will work?"

Percy shrugs, "I don't know to be honest."

Jason pauses behind the door, "Let's hope we don't get fried."

Percy nods, "I hope so too. I'm ready. Knock."

Jason knocks on the door, "Leo, are you in there?" There is no reply.

Percy attempts, "It's us! Jason and Percy!"

Hazel opens the door as she steps out, "Hi!"

Percy stares at her, shocked, "Wha-"

Jason interrupts, "Where's Leo?"

Hazel sighs, "I don't know. He disappeared into thin air."

A mischievous voice from behind them says, "No I didn't." They whirl around.

Percy is shocked, "Leo!"

Jason blinks, "Wait… How can you teleport?"

Leo laughs, "I didn't teleport."

Percy remembers his mission, "Let's go to the great hall!"

Jason nods, "Come on Leo."

Leo shakes his head, "I got other stuff to do. Maybe tomorrow."

Percy sighs, "No."

Leo snarls, "No?"

Jason nods, "Leo. Either you go or you make you go."

Leo thinks for a while before saying, "Tag!" He began to run down the hall. Percy and Jason began to run after him. Leo ran into a hearth and disappears. Percy holds Jason back, as he almost accidentally ran in.

Percy sighs, "That does it. He can teleport."

Jason nods, "We need to find Leo and grab him."

Percy asks, "Where should we look?"

Jason says, "I don't think we can find him."

Percy asks, "Why?"

Jason says slowly, "He can teleport anywhere as long as there's fire I believe."

Percy rubs his eyes, "Maybe if we pray?"

Jason scoffs, "To him?"

Percy shrugs, "I don't know. To as many gods or goddesses or Leo as you would like." Jason nods as he grabs to place to provide burnt offerings to. Jason began to chant under his breath. Pausing to grab more food.

Percy prays, "My father, Lord Poseidon, please. Tell me what Leo's problem is. Why he can survive so long. Please." Percy throws some beef and salad in the hearth for an offering, muttering his father's name.

Percy makes another offering with fish, "Hestia. Lady Hestia. Please. Tell me if Leo lost hope and please tell us how he feels."

Percy throws in a large sandwich to offer, "For Dionysus. Lord Dionysus. Please tell me if Leo is suffering from some kind or madness." Percy can't believe that he's praying to the drunk/terrible dude.

Percy throws in some French Fries with ketchup, "To Apollo. Please heal Leo if he's suffering."

Percy finally throws in a bunch of candy to a demigod, "Leo. I don't think this will work but if it does, please come out. Everyone's worried about you." Percy finishes and waits for Jason.

Jason

Jason gently throws in some soda, "Father. Dad. If you can hear me, please, I beg you to make Leo to come out. At least tell me his problem please. Please."

Jason throws in a sandwich and some chocolate, "Lord Pluto. I wonder if Leo lost his will to live. Is he close to dying? Please tell me. Please. Please. Please."

Jason chants and throws some food, "Lady Minerva. I know that this is unexpected. I wish for wisdom, to know why and what's happening to Leo. Please tell me. I am willing to even ask or make the Romans like you more. Please."

He places in the fire a huge bag of potato chips, "Lord Mars. Please tell me if something bad and a monster of some sort is attacking Leo."

Jason places in some fish, "Lady Diana. I know that this is unexpected from a male but we need your help. You are right, boys are no better than girls. Please help Leo. We care about him as your hunters care about one another."

Finally, he places Cheetos, "Leo. Probably can't hear this but please. We need you, come back." Jason stands up and Percy stands up too. They walk to the great hall.

Percy sits down, "Leo teleported."

Jason also sits, "We prayed to the gods."

Piper nods, "Ok. At least you did your best"

Third Person POV

On Olympus

Zeus calls a meeting with a lightning bolt. Immediately, all the Olympians appear on their rightful thrones. Hestia and Hades also went since Zeus had asked them to.

Zeus states, "It seems that many of us received a prayer from Percy and my son, Jason." Zeus began to wince as he began to transform into his Roman form and then back to Greek.

Athena says, "Do you think we should answer him?"

Zeus looks at her, "You are the goddess of wisdom. What do you think that would be most wise."

Hera raises her hand, "I think we should go there."

Athena answers, "There are three options. One, we talk to Leo. Two, we flash onto Argo ||. Three, we ignore them."

Athena continues, "I think it is unwise to ignore them. This has been happening for days. We need to do something, if we don't Gaea has a greater chance to rise."

Hera interrupts, "I agree with Athena. They need to stick together to survive."

Poseidon nods, "As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Athena. The third option is out."

Zeus booms, "All in favor for the third option to be out?" Hestia, Poseidon, Athena, Hera, Apollo, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hades, and Zeus raises their hands.

Artemis says, "Males think they are strong. I say that we should let them figure it out themselves."

Ares agrees, "It always makes the best war like this!"

Zeus sighs, "We outnumber you, unfortunately."

Artemis sighs, "Fine dad."

Athena says, "There is another option, to do both."

Zeus nods, "Yes. I know. All in favor of doing both?" Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hades, Ares, Zeus, Athena, and Demeter raises their hands.

Zeus nods, "It is settled. We go to Leo first. In one hour, we meet here."

Artemis argues, "My hunters are in the middle of a battle. I must stay by their side."

Athena nods, "If you can't go, you don't have to." One by one, the gods and goddesses flashes out.

Leo

Leo is in his secret room. Invisible to the rest of the world. He feels something coming and looks around. Suddenly, there's a bunch of flashes and the gods and goddess appears.

Leo stands up, "Hi."

Zeus says, "You must bow and-"

Athena interrupts, "Father, there's no time for that right now." Zeus nods.

Poseidon says, "We will tell your friends about the letters and what's going on."

Aphrodite glares at Poseidon, "No reason to be blunt."

Hera sighs, "We are bringing you with us."

Leo stammers, "But… But I don't want to."

Hephaestus says, "Son, it doesn't matter. We are taking you no matter what." Leo glances at his projects before looking back.

Athena says, "We are taking you. I don't care." Suddenly, they teleport to the mess hall. The others stands up and bows.

Aphrodite looks at her daughter sadly, "Piper. You disappoint me."

Piper mutters, "Why?"

Aphrodite says, "You lost your relationship with Jason. You lost it with the witch girl."

Reyna stands up, "What. Did. You. Say."

Aphrodite repeats, "You lost your relationship with Jason. You lost it with the witch girl."

Reyna shouts, "A WITCH GIRL!"

Jason stands up, "You have no right to call her that."

Aphrodite charmspeaks, "Jason, why don't you sit back down? Also, all of you besides the Leo and Piper… BE UNCONSCIOUS!" Jason sits back down. Suddenly, Jason, Coach Hedge, and the others, besides Leo, Piper, Reyna, and the gods, fell asleep.

Aphrodite stares at Reyna, "Witch girl, how-"

Reyna glares, "I'm not a witch girl."

Aphrodite growls, "Ares, attack and chain this girl." Ares takes out his double blade sword and starts attacking. Surprisingly, Reyna dodges the blow. She takes out her weapons. A dagger, and bow with arrows. Suddenly, a bright light appears. Bellona, Reyna's mother, appears.


End file.
